


Dac: A Purge Survivor's Story

by TheSecretVillain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain
Summary: We know about how Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Luke and Leia, among others, survived the Great Jedi Purge. But, there are so many who survived, and died, as well. One example is a human-padawan by the name of Dac Wyn, saved in the early minutes of Order 66 by his parents - a Jedi father (Marcos) and reformed-Sith mother (Xira). However, as we know, the life of force-sensitive children was never an easy one, and such was the case for Dac, another of the survivors of the Great Jedi Purge...





	1. Prologue: Order 66

**Author's Note:**

> This story will tie into canon events (Great Jedi Purge, the rise of Darth Invader, hunting of Jedi, et cetera), so if you've never seen anything pertaining to Star Wars, do not read this. But, most of this story will be about Dac, his upbringing, and how he goes about his life as a Force-sensitive person during a time when they're hunted. 
> 
> I appreciate any and all commentary, though I would prefer comments be constructive. Thank you.

Some time after the fall of the “chosen one,” in a galaxy far, far away, _most_ Jedi were on the run from the Clones controlled by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, their Empire enacting a plan to eliminate the Jedi order. As Order 66 was implemented, and known Jedi were hunted and executed by the Empire, two cloaked figures - a man and a woman - stormed the academy for force-sensitive youths. They knew should’ve taken all the kids, but were there for one boy in particular. _May their end be swift, if what I fear is coming…_ The cloaked male thought to himself. 

Whilst there, they looked for a moment, grabbing the desired boy before storming out, tears in their eyes. They knew that not taking _all_ the children meant a death-sentence for them, and would weigh on the cloaked-individuals conscience for their entire lives. But, saving this _one_ boy was all they could do- if they tried saving more, they’d merely be caught and slain. 

They made their way throughout the packed area, narrowly avoiding clones and an unscarred Anakin Skywalker, reaching an escape ship before expediently escaping. Anakin was, no doubt, off to kill the young padawans, meaning all of the boy’s friends were soon to die. The cloaked figures prayed that the force be with them, even in death. 

As the cloaked figures removed their hoods, the taken-boy looked at them in confusion, asking: “Mom? Dad? What’s going on? Where are we going?” They looked distraught, but kept their best, fake-smile on their face. The boy’s father, Marcos Wyn, knelt before his son, patting the boy on the head, wanting to make him feel secure. Even if he knew those feelings were fake, he wanted his son to find some level of peace. 

“We’re moving son… You _may_ not see your fellow padawans again, but they’ll always be with you.” Marcos informed his boy, a stray tear running down his eye as he continued that faux grin. Dac, Marcos’ son, was a bit bright for his age, so he didn’t push further, merely nodding and smiling to his dad, seeing something was troubling his father enough to cry as he smiled. 

Marcos and his wife, Xira, had a long journey in their efforts to stay away from the Empire’s radar. They left on a stolen-trader ship, so the Empire hadn’t followed them; even if they tried, Marcos had gone ahead in removing the tracker the trader’s placed in their ship. A sort of fail-safe if ships get stolen. 

For now, they were in the clear. Marcos and Xira had, when they were younger, both been trained by Masters of the Force- Marcos with a Jedi and Xira with a dark-side force-master. Despite these Romeo-and-Juliet-styled differences, throughout their various encounters, the two fell in love, reaching a middle-ground in their stances. At the moment, however, their priority was protecting their son, Dac. 

“Marcos, we need to land somewhere _eventually_ ,” Xira said to her husband, momentarily looking back to Dac, whom laid asleep in one of the beds they fashioned together. “Can’t raise our child in a ship this small… and in a trader-vessel, we don’t even have any weapons.” Xira made some quality points, something Marcos disliked at times. But, now he had no time to argue. 

“I know, I know… I’ve been checking the star-map, and I’ve found just the place,” Marcos told his wife, pulling up the galactic directory of planets and stars. It charted the locations of various planets, space stations, and so on- all the places they could get themselves to. “Back during my time under Master Gromm Curran, I was made to learn the locations of the various safe-harbors of the Jedi, should an event like _this_ come up,” Marcos began, looking to his wife as he pointed to a single planet in the furthest part of the galaxy, far away from the Empire’s node of power. 

With a smile, Marcos explained: “It’s called Chuunallu. On it, there’s an underground, abandoned Jedi temple, a safe place for us to live for now. Until a rebellion can begin, and we can get justice for all the friends the Sith took from us.” Marcos would look to her, mouthing ‘no offense’ to his wife, given her former alignment. 

“There’s even a trade district not too far from the temple, so we won’t have to take the ship to get food, water, and other supplies. A very secluded, but populated planet to hide-out in.” Marcos explained, reasoning with his wife that it would be a perfectly fine place to raise their son. Though, little did Dac know, that his parents couldn’t let him out as freely as he was before. 

They were never going to be safe to be themselves; the most Xira and Marcos could do was to make sure he’d be ready, for when they’re gone. As they arrived, days after the implementation of Order 66, Anakin Skywalker was gone, and the great Darth Vader was born. As that happened, Marcos felt something, the terrifying revelation that his vision came true- the vision he had, which dreaded him for nights on end. 

Some time prior to Order 66, Marcos had himself a Force-Vision, a glimpse into possible events in the future, which he had doubted for some time. However, the lingering chance of it being true haunted his dreams, something he told Xira about, whom took it quite seriously. However, being a former dark-side apprentice, Xira believed it could’ve merely been tampering by the Sith or other dark-side force-users. 

But, when the violence began to start, and clones were striking down the Jedi, Marcos knew it was all true. The “Chosen One” fell to the dark side, and the Sith were taking over. It’s why Marcos fled with Xira and Dac, hoping to save his family from the fate many others suffered. For now, though, they had to focus on finding safety, and staying alive long enough to make a real difference. 

In a few days, when food was getting low, Marcos and his family had finally reached Chuunallu, their destination, where they could potentially lay-low and off the Empire’s radar. “Xira, _baby_ , we made it!” Marcos exclaimed, Dac waking to his father’s excited shouting. Xira then approached the thick windows, gazing down upon the planet below, holding out her arm for Dac to run over, holding onto his mother, close to her side. 

“That’s our new home?” Dac asked, his father soon joining Xira and Dac. Marcos nodded with a smile, pointing to down to the planet, his eyes looking rather hopeful despite the circumstances of their trip. “It is… It won’t be as luxurious as our place back on Coruscant, but it’ll be a nice, safe place to live.” Marcos informed them, looking to a confused Dac. He wanted to know what was going on, but, at his age, he was more fascinated by the change in scenery. 

In a matter of minutes, the family found themselves landing on Chuunallu, a moderate walk-away from the safe-haven they were after. Marcos didn’t want to land right at their new home, so this was a safety measure, making their true home less identifiable. “Now, sweetie, you need to wait here while your father and I look around,” Xira instructed, looking sternly at Dac. 

The boy groaned, wanting to take a look around, but he quietly nodded in understanding. Though, he planned on leaving to explore once it seemed like his parents were far enough away. With a kiss from his mother and smile from his father, Dac’s parents walked off, Marcos following a map to locate the entrance to this abandoned Jedi Temple.


	2. Droids and Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Xira and Marcos look around for the hidden Jedi Temple on Chuunallu, discussing their future with their son, Dac sneaks away to look around a nearby bazaar, checking out some of what the far-away planet has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scrapped droid, for those wondering, is a much smaller Imperial Probe Droid. It's designed to be like like Fallen Order's BD-1, small enough to land atop Dac if necessary, but with the Repulsorlift technology found in those IPDs. But, as he builds it, we'll get into further detail regarding Dac's droid.

Marcos and Xira has remained close together during their trek across some dense woods in Chuunallu. It had mirrored their free-time before the start of the Great Jedi Purge— spending all their available time together. In a way, they were the ideal Jedi— isolated from anyone not within their bubble, aside from Dac. “I hope this works,” Marcos began, “...because I can’t think of many other places for us to go. Places  _ they _ won’t think, or  _ know _ , to look.” 

Xira nodded in agreement, sharing the sentiment, wanting her family to be safe, and have a home once more. “We’ll do what we must, dear, but there’s something else we must discuss,” Xira replied, gripping her husband tenderly along his hand. It was a discussion meant for them, alone, and away from Dac. “While we have somewhere safe to live and raise our son, I want to continue his training.” She informed Marcos, a sudden expression of denial forming on his face. 

“You want to train our son in the ways of the Jedi? The very thing which got those  _ Padawans _ ” Marcos began, a pained look on his face as he paused. “What got  _ so many _ people killed? Bad enough we’ll be hunted, but this’ll mark Dac to be hunted— long after he matures and becomes a man.” Marcos concludes, voicing his disbelief and disdain over the idea. He’d lost so many to the Empire and Siths’ machinations; he didn’t want Dac to perish like that. 

Xira understood her husband’s pain, anger, and sadness. She cupped her husband’s head in her hands, turning his head to face her. “You’re right. But, Marcos, I don’t want us to teach our son to cower in fear, in anger… I want him to have true balance. We teach him to use the force for his  _ own _ creed. Dac will not be a Jedi, or a Sith. He’ll be our boy… equipped to handle whatever life throws at him.” Xira’s heartfelt explanation was, unfortunately, interrupted by Marcos’ raised hand. 

“Let’s discuss this later… I think I found something,” the patriarch replied, approaching a ruined structure that was a short distance in-front of them. They gingerly approached the ruined buildings in-front of them, spotting a series of hieroglyph-like scribblings along some inner-walls, a special code devised to help friends and hinder enemies. “It’s some kind of message,” Marcos began, tracing his pointer-finger along the writing, “...It says  _ Balance is key. Hate brings out thy enemy. Feel at the ground at your feet, and a place of tranquility, you will meet. _ ” After reading the message, Marcos smiled, realizing the door to their new home was right beneath them. 

Xira smiled at her husband, reaching down to the ground, using the Force upon the floor; she may have been Sith in the past, but the woman had found balance. She hoped that meant she could open this door, and not be reliant on her husband and son. Thankfully, her effort was successful, tumblers being heard as this ancient door to the Jedi Temple unlocked, opening a reinforced hatch-door. Xira and Marcos, overjoyed, embraced, kissing excitedly as they stood inches from the hatch’s opening. After their short celebration, Marcos looked back in the direction they came, turning to Xira and telling her: “We should get Dac before we head in.” With a nod, Xira used another helping of the Force, closing the hatch-door as they left. When they arrived back at the ship, however, Dac was gone.

**Minutes Earlier, Shortly After Marcos and Xira Left the Ship**

Like most other children his age, the young, spritely padawan had immediately disobeyed his parents the moment they left. He ventured out, exploring the wooded-area for a moment, before running along to a sort of marketplace that was in the distance. It was very different from his life back on Coruscant, so Dac wanted to see what their was to his new home. To him, it felt like no big deal- what was the worst that could happen? The marketplace seemed to be populated with a variety of species, such as Humans, Sullustans, Cereans, Rodian, Genosians, and more. Not that Dac knew what all of them were. 

Dac had watched in amazement in seeing all the various products and goods the people were selling; from droids to spare parts to food and water, there were sellers for all Dac’s family could want. While looking over some of the hardware, Dac came across what looked like an early version of the Viper Probe droid - much smaller and slimmer compared to the one the Empire will be using. “Hey, mister,” Dac said, looking up to the human shopkeeper, “...if you’re not going to use this, could I have it?” The padawan worked his cute, innocent eyes which worked so well on his parents. Only, not so well on the shopkeeper. 

“Sorry, kid, but I can’t give this thing away for free. Got any credits in those robes of your’s?” The merchant asked, Dac pouting as he realized he couldn’t get the droid. He had no intergalactic credits to speak of. But, as if on cue, Dac finds himself suddenly grabbed by the shoulder, Marcos exhaustively holding onto his son, with a very upset look on his face. “Didn’t we *tell you* to wait on the ship?” Marcos asked, his son trying to cute his way out of it. The merchant, meanwhile, went and took inventory as the father-son relationship went on. 

“Yeah, but, look what I found! I think we were destined to meet!” Dac exclaimed in defense, holding out what was just a frame of the Viper Probe droid’s prototype, not much to speak of really. “So, you think you, and this empty husk of a droid, were meant to meet?” Marcos questioned, sighing to himself. Dac always had a way of getting his father to spoil him, and today seemed to be no different. Sensing a sale, the shopkeeper smiled, taking a slip of paper and writing down a series of details. “If you want the droid’s frame, it’ll be 100 credits. Final offer.” 

Marcos looked to his son, as if pleading him to reconsider. “Sure there isn’t a different droid you want?” The patriarch had the credits, but that was a bit of a high amount for them to afford. For an empty droid. With a groan, and Dac’s urging, Marcos agreed to the deal, pulling out the credits and handing them to the shopkeeper. After the sale was finalized, the shopkeeper handed the slip of paper from before to Marcos, saying: “As an act of kindness, I listed everything I scrapped from this empty shell, so you can fix the little thing.” 

Marcos would nod, thanking the shopkeeper as he pocketed the paper, dragging Dac back home to an equally happy and pissed Xira. The two gave their boy a scolding, with Xira particularly mad at Marcos for buying the boy something, rather than letting Dac experience a consequence of his actions. Though, Xira realizes, Dac has his ways of manipulating his parents. Now, the family would head to the underground temple, to see exactly what they have as a new home. 


End file.
